


HISHE: Chromedome/Rewind

by grimcognito



Series: How It Should Have Ended [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transfromers MTMTE
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimcognito/pseuds/grimcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Overlord arc should have ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HISHE: Chromedome/Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimers Apply. I own nothing of the Transformers franchise and this is a piece of fiction that makes no profit.

Everyone stared in shock as the single-flier ship doors slid open and Optimus Prime himself walked down the steps. A small figure stepped out after him and Chromedome was halfway to the ramp before he realized he was running. “Rewind!”

Rewind looked up and dashed past Optimus, who merely shifted out of the way with a chuckle, and leapt into Chromedome’s open arms. Chromedome scooped him up into a hug, as tight as he dared to without denting Rewind’s plating. His small mate was looking a little rough around the edges, but alive and well.

“Domey! I’ve missed you so much!”

Small arms wrapped tightly around his neck and Chromedome pressed his facemask to Rewind’s, their fields melding in a burst of joy. Rewind leaned into the touch, hands pressed to the sides of Chromedome’s face to share an affectionate nuzzle.

Belatedly, Rewind pulled away and looked down. “You got a new arm!”

It was still a basic protoform with no protective armor, but he did have a functioning arm. Chromedome laughed, feeling giddy with too many emotions. “Forget the arm, I just got something back that means so much more. How did you survive? I saw the ship explode!”

Optics bright, Rewind braced a hand against Chromedome’s chest, the other gesturing widely. “Well, you’ll never be able to complain about my alt mode again. I transformed and Overlord grabbed me just as the ship was hit. That giant bastard actually saved me by accident!”

Optimus walked over to the happily reunited couple. “My ship caught his energy signature and I managed to track him down. I’m not the best at repairs, but it was enough to get Rewind here up and functioning again.”

Chromedome’s visor dimmed with worry. “What about Overlord?”

Optimus chuckled, though the sound was a little less cheerful and a little more ominous than Chromedome would have liked. “Oh, he won’t be a problem any more. I made a stop at the closest colony, one that owed me a few old favors. They specialize in custom merchant wares.”

Behind him, Ultra Magnus came out from where he’d been inspecting Optimus’ ship. He was carrying a large box and set it down near Rodimus and Drift. He reached into the box, the sound of metal bits clinking together as he did, and pulled out a small, intricately decorated circle of metal. “Optimus, sir, what are these?”

“Those, my friend, are decorative napkin holders. An excellent way to recycle unwanted metal, and they’re apparently quite the rage right now.”

Chromedome stared. “Are—are you seriously saying that you had Overlord _melted down_ into _napkin holders_?”

“ _Decorative_ napkin holders!” Rewind corrected brightly.

Chromedome stared some more, reset his vocalizer to speak but honestly couldn’t think of a single thing to say. Luckily, he didn’t have to, because what started out as a chuckle from somewhere in the crowd of onlookers turned into a booming laugh as Fort Max lost it, laughing so hard he doubled over, an arm wrapped around his middle. There was a hysterical edge to it that had other mechs inching away, but Rung didn’t look too worried. There was even an air of satisfaction around the normally unassuming mech.

Rodimus was next to join in, along with several others, brought on by a kind of amazed disbelief. “Seriously, Optimus? _Napkin holders_?”

Optimus shrugged. “They said toilet seats wouldn’t sell as well.”


End file.
